


the sweet feeling of release

by thoughquaking (xigithy)



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Cunnilingus, Inappropriate Use of Corridors of Darkness, M/M, Master Isa AU, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 19:30:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19893127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xigithy/pseuds/thoughquaking
Summary: Xigbar thinks Master Isa could stand to loosen up a little, and he has the perfect idea of how to do it.Set within the Keyblade Master Isa AU, based off ofthis momenton twitter.





	the sweet feeling of release

**Author's Note:**

> Do you ever just sit back and wonder how you let yourself become the Person who almost single-handedly populates a ship tag with their work because
> 
> anyway, here's Wonderwall.

“C’mon  _ Master _ Isa, live a little.” 

Xigbar’s taunt is as condescending as ever, right down to the needling way he draws out the honorific title of Master with a wink (or, as much of a wink as a man with one eye can manage). It sends a shiver up Isa’s spine, though he’s not entirely certain whether it’s from unadulterated annoyance… or something else entirely.

Isa frowns from where he’s standing, outside the exterior of the old mansion in Twilight Town, and crosses his arms as he looks up at the nobody, who’s perched- ever so smugly- atop one of the broken stone pillars lined up in the front garden.

“You keyblade masters are always the goddamn  _ same _ ,” Xigbar continues, tossing his head and a hand lazily to the side. “So uptight. We gotta get you  _ laid _ before you slip up and  _ maim _ someone.” He peers down at Isa and grins in that crooked, knowing way he does, and Isa gets the briefest of feelings that he’s missing the punchline of some twisted inside joke.

Rather than stay and humor the other man any longer, Isa pulls up the hood on his cloak and summons a corridor. There are a million and a half things that still need to be done and, though perhaps not the most pressing, he’d promised the kids he’d meet them again for ice cream at the clocktower. 

“Yes, well… if I’m to maim anyone, I’ll be sure and direct the ‘slip-up’ towards you and your ilk.”

Isa turns to enter the corridor, choosing to ignore the snorting laugh from Xigbar as he parrots the word ‘ilk’ back to him, but finds a hand suddenly gripping him at his upper arm. Surprised, he cocks his head towards his arm; he hadn’t heard Xigbar leave his perch and there was no one else around, so-  _ oh, of  _ **_course_ ** . 

“Isa- wait.”

The hand keeping Isa in place is indeed Xigbar’s, though- in a fit of  _ absolute sloth _ \- he’s opted to simply shove his entire right arm through a space portal, rather than follow the keyblade master himself. With an irritated huff, Isa allows himself to be whirled back around to face the nobody, and he sets an expectant hand on his hip, the nonverbal ‘... _ well _ ?’ radiating from his entire being.

With another devious grin, Xigbar holds up his index and middle fingers to his mouth, positioning them in a ‘V’ shape, and looks Isa dead in the eye as he sticks his tongue out and flicks it at the crook of the digits. Isa practically chokes on a breath, and he can feel the reddening of his face as Xigbar continues with the obscene gesture, tracing the inside of his middle finger lightly with the very tip of his tongue.

Under the cover of the cloak’s hood, Isa bites his lip softly and wills himself to ignore the obnoxious ache that begins to stir within him.  _ What a childish motion _ , he thinks with a frown, but it occurs to Isa as he wrenches his arm from Xigbar’s grasp that he’s not sure to whom exactly he’s referring. Whipping back around, Isa clears his throat, desperately trying to keep his tone cool and even.

“I don’t know what that’s meant to convey, but you’ve succeeded in wasting my time. Congratulations.”

“Oh, I think you know  _ exactly _ what I’m shooting for here.” 

There’s a distant fluttering sound, like fabric rustling against the wind and, in an instant, Xigbar is standing beside Isa- almost uncomfortably close- and staring at him with a glint in his eye that runs a shiver up the keyblade master’s spine. Xigbar gives him a toothy grin and Isa can see the almost unnaturally sharp point of his canines, a sight that prompts a soft… dare he say,  _ desirous _ sigh, from him. 

“Look, I  _ get _ it, being one of the ‘keyblade’s chosen’ is a lotta stress. Weight of the world on your shoulders- plus you got  _ us _ to deal with?” Xigbar whistles low, and claps a hand to Isa’s shoulder. For half a moment, Isa considers slapping it away in disgust, but he doesn’t get the chance as Xigbar slides his grip down, lingering over Isa’s upper arm, before grabbing Isa’s hand in his own gloved one. A beat passes, and Xigbar gently tugs the hand up to his face, where he presses a single kiss to the back of Isa’s hand. “One good fuck can make all that stress go away... And I am an  _ excellent _ fuck.”

The noise that escapes from Isa can only be described as something of a choked whine, and as he snatches his hand from within Xigbar’s, he’s grateful for the obscuring cover of his cloak’s hood- lest Xigbar get a full view of the pink tinge blushing brilliantly onto his cheeks.

“I-  _ no _ . Absolutely not,” Isa sputters, all his usual detached poise gone the way of his hope that this might be a serious or productive conversation for once. He takes a step back with a deep breath, an attempt to regain the upper hand in the conversation, and clears his throat. “I’m not interested.”

Xigbar only barks a laugh and drifts to Isa’s side as the keyblade master steps away, slinging an arm over Isa’s shoulders. “Hey...c’mon, I’m offering outta the  _ kindness of my heart _ here, bluebonnet.” 

“If I recall correctly, you don’t actually  _ have _ a heart.” The barb is delivered with less hostility than he means- almost playfully- and Xigbar chuckles.

“Pfft,  _ details. _ Point is, I’m offering.” He cocks his head, smarmy grin plastered to his face, and leans in, plucking the hood off of Isa’s head. “...I won’t even tell your boyfriend. Promise.”

Isa isn’t sure why exactly  _ that _ is the turning point for him- maybe it’s because the increased animosity between him and Lea has finally reached a boiling point; nowadays when the two meet, Isa can hardly get a word in edgewise before Lea is at his throat again. Maybe it’s because Xigbar has a point- though Isa would never admit it, life as a keyblade master is stressful, and especially lately, Isa has begun to wonder if the whole ordeal has really been worth it... Or  _ maybe _ , Isa really just wants someone to fuck him. Either way, the way Xigbar purrs the promise into Isa’s ear prompts a squirm from the younger man and he breathes out a shaky sigh as he wordlessly removes Xigbar’s arm from his shoulders and pulls him into the still open and rippling corridor of darkness. 

They’re hardly under the cover of the inky black abyss before they’re on each other, heated body pressed flush with the other’s as they connect for a kiss- if you can  _ call _ the frenzied meeting of lips and tongue, wild, passionate, and anything unlike Isa’s experienced before, a proper kiss. Xigbar hooks a finger into a belt loop on Isa’s pants, dispelling what little space there still is between them, and their proximity is enough to elicit a quiet groan from Isa. He can feel Xigbar smiling against their kiss and, were it not for the fact that his mouth is preoccupied, Isa is certain Xigbar would have something to say about how  _ easy _ it is to rile him up. 

Xigbar breaks the kiss first, just enough to run his tongue along Isa’s bottom lip, and Isa can feel the nobody’s hands begin to wander to the hem of Isa’s pants. As his fingers just brush the cool metal of the fastenings of Isa’s belt, the younger man freezes, stiffening suddenly with the realization of what is happening. Xigbar takes note of the change in demeanor and pulls away, eyebrow arched as he looks at Isa expectantly, a vague air of exasperation present in the way he hovers over the clasp of the belt.

Isa swallows thickly, berating himself for allowing his overthinking to get the best of him at this critical moment, and braces for the utter embarrassment of having to admit this out loud, to  _ Xigbar _ , of all people. “I haven’t-”

“Look- if this is the part where you blush and tell me it’s your first time, don’t bother.“ Xigbar’s cool delivery undermines the dismissive way he cuts Isa off. The words are rough and uncaring, but the sentiment behind it leaves something to be desired. With a throaty chuckle Xigbar continues, his hands beginning to slowly undo the fastenings of Isa’s belt. “You think I wanna make a big deal about popping your cherry- like that  _ means _ something? As if.”

His comment is blunt but, ultimately, effective. 

Without another word, Isa reaches out for Xigbar and pulls him back into another kiss- hungry and aching- and the whimper that comes from Isa as Xigbar nips at his bottom lip and slips his hand beneath the fabric of Isa’s pants is heavenly. Almost immediately, deft fingers find themselves against him, and Isa hisses at the newfound sensation of warm skin against his own heat. Xigbar drags a finger slowly along the length of his slit, taking care to linger right at the head of his clit and as a shudder comes from Isa, he pulls away- taking the warmth and delicious stimulation with him. 

“Wh-” Isa almost whines, breaking their kiss with a protesting huff. Xigbar laughs softly to himself and only softly shushes the other man as he brings the hand, now wet with Isa’s arousal, to his lips and slowly, deliberately, begins to lick the wetness from his finger. It’s an intoxicating sight, and Isa can’t look away as Xigbar laps up the lingering slickness from his hand, absently licking his own lips as he watches. A deep-seated yearning begins to make itself known, stirring something deep within Isa, and he finds that whatever reservations he still had about letting Xigbar fuck him have vanished. 

He opens his mouth to speak- to implore Xigbar for  _ more, please, more _ \- but before he can get the words out Xigbar is kissing him again, slow and careful. As they kiss Isa basks in the lingering taste of himself on the other man’s mouth, and Xigbar sets his hands on either side of Isa’s hips, fingers hooking into the brim of his pants and tugging at them. Isa breaks the kiss first, and obliges the other man, first kicking off his shoes and then wiggling his pants down towards his ankles and off entirely. 

“What a  _ good boy _ ,” Xigbar purrs at him, watching with an intense scrutiny. “You don’t even need direction.”

“Shut up and fuck me.”

The curt reply earns Isa a laugh from Xigbar, who mimes wiping a tear from his eyepatch. “Don’t get your panties in a bunch,  _ Master _ .” He waves the same hand in the air and as he does, Isa lifts off the ground, hoisted by some unseen force. “I like to play with my food a little before I eat it.”

The disgusted groan that comes from Isa quickly melts into something a little more amorous, as Xigbar steps towards him and presses a kiss to the inner of his thigh. Being suspended midair by seemingly nothing feels... vulnerable and exposing, sure, but as Xigbar kisses his way up Isa’s thighs, pausing to bite the sensitive skin once or twice, the keyblade master has to admit that the magic trick may have its benefits. Xigbar waves his hand again lazily, and Isa lifts a few inches higher into the air, squirming as the anticipation builds steadily inside of him. Luckily, for once in his life, Xigbar doesn’t draw things out, and he positions his arms under either of Isa’s legs, using the leverage to pull him closer still, and he buries his face between Isa’s thighs. 

“You are...  _ soaking _ wet.” 

The statement comes muffled from between his legs, but Isa can clearly make out the reverence with which it’s spoken. It makes him smug, in an embarrassing sort of way, but there’s very little time to dwell on it, as Xigbar’s already moved on to fucking him.

His tongue is slow at first, methodical in a way that Isa hadn’t expected possible from an agent of chaos like Xigbar. He drags the wide part of his tongue along the folds of Isa’s labia, purposefully- annoyingly- avoiding the sweet wetness of Isa’s cunt, and the keyblade master grinds his hips up against Xigbar’s mouth, a silent plea for more. Xigbar chuckles again against Isa and offers a singular flick of his tongue against the other man’s clit. The stimuli- brief as it is- sends electricity up Isa’s spine and draws a very undignified moan from him as he arches his back and rocks his hips again against Xigbar’s face. 

The nobody pulls back- just an inch or two- and blows a stream of cool air against the warmth of him. The cool breath on him is an unexpected, if not pleasant turn, and Isa feels his muscles clench around nothing in response. With a pathetic groan he gropes around, fingers searching for Xigbar, and as Isa’s hands touch and tangle themselves in his hair, Isa pulls Xigbar’s face back to him and, again, grinds his hips against him.

Whatever snide comment Xigbar makes in response is lost, muffled in the action of Isa riding his face, and so instead he simply continues his worship, repositioning only slightly to allow himself better access to Isa’s clit, which he sets against his mouth and sucks at delicately, humming as he does. 

Isa cries out, pleasantly taken aback by the move, and curls his fingers even tighter in the greying hair of the other man. The encouragement is noted and Xigbar releases the bundle of nerves from his mouth, taking only a second to pause before setting his tongue back against it, running the tip of it against the hardened, sensitive area and flicking lightly at the nerves. Xigbar settles very quickly into a steady pace, and as Isa’s head lolls back, foggy and clouded with desire, he silently thanks the years of experience the other man must have for the absolute bliss that is being eaten out by him now. 

Already, Isa can feel the nagging tightening in the pit of his stomach, and every tiny movement from Xigbar pulls a whine or moan from him. He’s so close already- embarrassingly. Isa wants more, for this moment to last as long as humanly possible, but the building tension inside of him threatens to very quickly bring the whole ordeal a screeching halt. He opens his mouth to say something- to warn Xigbar- but all that spills from him is a deep gasp as, at that same moment, Xigbar is plunging a single finger deep inside him. He tenses around the digit, a soft whimper escaping him, and Xigbar begins to move in Isa- a perfectly symmetrical accompaniment to the deft movements of his tongue. With each deep thrust into his cunt, Isa gasps and writhes against him, and in no time at all stars begin to form in the peripherals of his vision.

Xigbar’s free hand moves up the length of the back of Isa’s thigh and pushes the leg, insistently but not unkindly, further into the air. The repositioning of Isa’s body allows him to take Xigbar in deeper and, in response, the nobody quickly slips another finger into Isa, filling him even more. The lazy, steady pacing the two had kept thus far is gone, replaced by a needy, almost frenzied, urgency as Isa rolls his hips against the other man’s face. He’s so close already…

Xigbar crooks the fingers in Isa then, curling them against him, and it’s all Isa can do not to fully scream out as the fingers in Xigbar’s hair tighten and he comes hard around him. Xigbar is unrelenting, keeping pace as Isa rides wave after wave of sweet, rumbling release, faltering only for a moment as a name that’s not his own comes tumbling from Isa’s mouth. 

“ _ Lea _ ..” 

Only half coherent and fully melded into a shuddering moan, but the name rings out clear as day to Xigbar, who can’t help but scowl between Isa’s thighs. How obnoxious that he should be the one putting in all the work here, only for  _ Red _ to be the one Master Isa calls for as he comes. God, they really  _ are _ made for each other...

Finally, the bliss begins to ebb and Isa collapses back against- well,  _ nothing _ , really- a heavy, content sigh coming from the keyblade master as he goes languid in the space of the darkness. Xigbar pulls out of him completely and, again, sets to licking his fingers clean of the slickness they’ve been drenched in. He hums once to himself, and the noise draws Isa’s attention, who manages to lift a lazy head up and blink at the nobody. Xigbar doesn’t allow him the courtesy of a proper conversation and simply waves his free hand once, sending Isa dropping hard onto the ground, where he lands with a dull thud. He steps around the keyblade master, ignoring the scowl of the other man as he snatches his pants off the floor and begins to dress, and opens another swirling portal. 

“That was a blast and a half, Bluebonnet, can’t wait for next time.”

Isa huffs, pointedly ignoring the back half of Xigbar’s statement, and climbs shakily to his feet. “And here I thought you might linger and admire your handiwork. I hadn’t had you pegged as someone to  _ dine and dash _ .”

Xigbar snorts, waving a dismissive hand over his shoulder at Isa. “Nah, not my style. But you know how it is- got things to do, people to fuck with. You’re not the only thing I planned to do today, y’know.” 

Without another word, Xigbar steps through the corridor’s exit and the swirling, inky blackness closes around him, leaving Isa alone once more.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [bittersweet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19949758) by [radovanryn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/radovanryn/pseuds/radovanryn)




End file.
